


Red

by Triglav



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 血是红色，酒是红色，玫瑰是红色。





	Red

联军开赴四次忍战的战场之前，青叶问大家还有什么未尽之事。  
伊比喜的母亲住院，他没告诉她自己在奇袭队，须发俱全回到木叶的可能性万中无一；惠比寿说他还得给木叶丸讲一整年的战术课，不知道自己不在的时候，这孩子会不会好好看书；红豆念叨起街口的丸子店，又感叹自己这二十九年来竟没谈过一次恋爱。中忍们在旁边围成个圈子，伊瓦西给年轻人们讲四代目还在时他亲历的战斗。没有人考虑自己是否能够活着回来。  
不知火玄间被派遣去跟五代水影一起保护大名，此时正叼着千本用一块软布擦拭手中的苦无。他的忍具包七零八落摊了一整张桌子，并足雷同在他面前放下一卷新的绷带，随口问他，五代水影大人没给我们留多少时间，你可还有遗憾。  
玄间收好苦无，不紧不慢把手里剑拿出来一枚枚对着光照。雷同平白等了他三分钟，失去耐性意欲揍人。飞竹蜻蜓好奇地凑过来听他们说话，被雷同一眼瞪了回去。玄间给忍具包里的千本淬完最后一遍火，没心没肺跟雷同数数：  
出云好像欠我至少三顿饭，子铁半年前打赌输的酒也忘了请；和阿凯好久没聚了，不知道这之后还有没有机会说上话；走之前来不及去慰灵碑一趟，看看四代目、疾风和阿斯玛；当年答应三代火影大人的暗部改革至今没有着手开始做；最近任务得到的酬金居然还没花完；小时候因为好玩给静音写的情书到现在也没能拿回来，一手狗爬字留在她那未免太丢脸……  
都是些什么跟什么，雷同黑着线，却没打断。  
噢，对了。玄间说。 还有卡卡西。  
有很多事情，没来得及跟他说。  
不过想来也都是些可有可无的事。玄间说。等回来以后，再找他喝酒。  
他把忍具包固定在大腿一侧，站起身。  
「上路吧。」  
玄间说。

木叶隐村首屈一指的上忍旗木卡卡西自忍校毕业以来的二十余年，始终致力于每次任务归来都要把自己弄进木叶病院的崇高事业。时间久了，三代火影大人给他批的假期多数是其他上忍的两倍长短，卡卡西便也习惯任务、医院和宿舍之间的三点一线。有时连述职都交给别人，躺在床上整日发呆看书。  
不知火玄间屈指一算，自己竟已探了卡卡西二十多年的病。一开始是被凯拖着，无可无不可地替这热血队友对卡卡西的单方面挑战做见证；后来作为护卫队，暗中随侍四代目左右，那一年他去医院的次数比别的年份都多，几乎每个月都要潜伏在病房窗外，百无聊赖听刚成家没多久的青年火影头疼地教育病床上的学生；再后来，有时是替抽不开身的大忙人月光疾风拿新配的药，有时是任务回来去找医疗忍者处理之前随意包扎的伤口，顺路便拐到卡卡西的单人病房，少不得一番抬杠、互相嘲讽，两人找遍借口把文书报告的工作往对方身上推；再就是休假的日子实在无事可做，为转嫁无聊情绪，毫无心理障碍跑去骚扰病患。玄间和木叶很多这个年纪的忍者一样，没有家人，卡卡西也没有。他们自小就是邻居，从忍校毕业后搬出自家的旧宅，住进相邻的宿舍，拥有彼此房间的钥匙，然后在每次有事去找对方时，都会从三楼阳台翻进隔壁的窗户。  
玄间去买菜的次数更多，假日里让影分身打扫两间公寓的也都是他；卡卡西则会帮忙修玄间公寓里的几乎所有东西，从坏掉的弹簧床到懒得制冷的冰箱——「物似主人形。」前来玄间家蹭饭的神月出云幽幽地吐槽，玄间随即把一盘秋刀鱼都拨到卡卡西的碗里，被特别上忍的自尊和同伴的失言波及的钢子铁开始哀嚎——玄间负责做饭，卡卡西被迫洗碗，开始执教第七班以后这位年轻的上忍会借口要去指导学生，拎着本「亲热天堂」迅速从三楼窗口遁逃，然后在人生的道路上迷一下午的路——其结果是那天木叶隐村赫赫有名的「第一技师」得自力更生解决晚饭。  
玄间觉得这样挺好，卡卡西应该也是。

「在你走之前，」飞竹蜻蜓再次走过来，望着玄间，「卡卡西前辈让我带个话。」  
水影大人在稍远一点的地方向部下们交代着什么，伊瓦西和雷同没有催促玄间。玄间示意蜻蜓说下去。  
「卡卡西前辈说，回去以后想吃秋刀鱼，这次他来洗碗。」  
玄间叼着千本，闻言露出一个小混混式（雷同语）的笑容。  
「好啊，不过他要洗一个月。」


End file.
